


Monday's

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [12]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on two tumblr rpers, the Dean is an angel with abandonment issues.] He's desperate not to lose his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday's

“I am the master commander!” that was the first thing out of the angels mouth when he appeared. Before he could do anything else the figure that had been hiding out of sight tackled him to the ground. One hand covered the angels mouth as he looked down into the others green eyes with a small playful smile. 

“Gotcha this time, Dean.” straddling his friends waist, Priestly’s head tilted to the side slightly as the angel took a deep breath. Before Dean could even contain himself a loud trail of laughter left him and they were pressing their foreheads together giggling uncontrollably.

Neither quite knew what happened between that instant and the next. What got them here. Maybe it was Dean’s hand slowly snaking along the others waist, or how the angel could feel the others breath on his lips. But the next thing both knew their lips were pressed together in a slightly demanding kiss. A kiss that had Dean melting under his friend in only seconds as he moaned needily. The small noise startled him but he did not want to break away. Not yet. It was just a kiss after all. 

He just could not help how excited he was getting. How Priestly seemed to take charge, pushing the other down. The ex-hunter eagerly submitting as the palms of his hands moved up the others back.

When the kiss broke off Dean was breathing heavily against his friends lips. He took Priestly’s head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together as he chewed on his lip, swallowing hard. “Priestly I - “

“I know.” 

Neither broke eye contact and the angel was unsure what he was saying that he understood. The fact that he had not meant for that to happen? Or what he wanted to do so badly so he could keep his best friend.

…Or both.

One of the others hands moved up to where his were, taking one of Dean’s. He squeezed it gently, and the silence was almost deafening. 

Quickly, before he changed his mind or chickened out he whispered a quick, “close your eyes.”

The room then filled with light as some of his grace poured into the other. When the light died down the only sound that came from either of them was the soft gasp from Dean as he suddenly was hit by the others emotions.

But the only thing on the angels mind was ‘I did it…I won’t loose him.’


End file.
